Extended Edition
by Hidden Character
Summary: *spoiler* Three Scene's from the X-Men: First Class movie...One of which has been extended by myself. Why you ask because I enjoy the couple very much. Couples in the Fic...Mystique/Hank, Mystique/Magneto, Mystique/Charles


"Should we have to hide?" A young Raven asked as she looked to Hank MyCoy. His response was. "We already are, your hiding right now. Like I have my whole life." Which was true. Raven was a blond haired, Caucasian female on her appearance. Though if you truly knew her she was so much more.

"...I don't want to feel like a freak all the time, I just want to look-" "Normal" Raven said finishing his sentence. "Yeah." Hank added after she spoke.

He reached out for a syringe in a velvet box on the table and took it in hand.

"Hank, don't!" Raven said quickly watching him. "Your beautiful Hank, everything you are. Your perfect..." Hank looked to her with doubt. "Look at all of us, look at what we achieved this week. We are different, but we shouldn't be trying to fit into society. Society should aspire to be more like us."

The blond haired girl began to shift into a blue skinned, yellow eyed, orange haired young woman. "...Mutant and proud."

"But who's going to tell you, even if we save the wold tomorrow, and mutants are accepted into society. My feet, your natural blue form...We'll never be deemed beautiful." Hanks words were like a dagger into Mystique as she quickly shifted back into her human form.

"You look beautiful now.." Hank said seeing her as the blond haired woman. Mystique's mouth opened and she look a polled at what he told her.

"We need this cure.." Hank told Raven with a firm voice. The syringe in hand as he spoke. That's when Hank stood and started out of the room. Raven watching him as she went. The door shut leaving Raven alone, her eyes looked from the door and down to the syringe.

She reached out from the box and took the velvet box in hand, then the needle. As she looked to the item in her hand she began to think.

* * *

><p>Erik Lensherr open his bed room door in a hurry after his talk with Charles. His eyes went straight to his bed. "Well..this is a surprise." He said towards the woman that lay in it. Naked, only thing on her was his sheets that hid her bodice.<p>

"The nice kind?" She asked smiling as she stared to him. Her blues eyes on him as she stared to the man.

The man sighed and started threw the room. "Get out Raven, I want to go to bed." He told her as he went. "...Maybe in a few years."

She shifted into an older version of herself and stared at him, his back was turned to her. "How about now?" Raven asked him.

"I prefer the real Raven.." Erik said in response to what she had done as he turned to look at her. She shifts back into the younger blond. "I said the 'real' Raven." He repeated his words.

Raven looks to her hand, that rested upon her body as she lay in his bed. She slowly began to change into her true form before she looked back to Erik.

"Perfection.." Erik said his eyes glued to her as he looked to Raven. In her eyes there was still so much worry. "Could you pass me my robe?" She asked him shakily.

"You don't have to hide." Erik said back to her before he came forward and went to sit down on the bed next to her. "Have you ever looked at a tiger, and ever thought you should cover it up?" He ask Raven as he sat close to her on the bed.

Raven smiled the shook her head. "No.." She said before he spoke again. "Your an exquisite creature Raven. All your life the world has tried to tame you..." Erik began to lean towards her. "Stop you from being free."

She leaned forward as he, and there lips met one another. His hand went to rest on her neck as the shared there kiss. It all was so perfect in her mind as it happened.

Raven parted from the kiss and looked up to Erik, his eyes met hers and she didn't know what to say. Every thought she had was racing past her. Before she went to speak he had kissed her again and she moaned gently into there kiss.

As she did so Erik pulled from her and turned away. "I shouldn't.." He said but Raven reached out and grabbed his arm. When he looked back to her, her eyes were pleading with him. "Your the first person to see me as I am, and accept me." Raven said to him

"As everyone truly should.." Erik said back to her. Raven smiled faintly before she removed her hand. "May I ask you something?" She said looking to him.

"Anything.." He answered her as she sat up more, the sheet still around her. "Why did you do it?" Raven asked him with a grin. He knew what she was talking about but he played coy. "At dinner are you referring to?" Erik asked her and she pushed him slightly.

"No Erik, when I was about to kiss Hank. Why'd you interrupt us?" Raven asked him and he sighed and looked down to the bed. "Raven, I may not be able to read minds, but it was easy to see. He enjoyed you as he saw you...but not as he knew you. The real you, that you hide."

She frowned and looked towards the bed as well. "You have to remember this Raven.." Erik reached out and took her hand. "You are beautiful, as you are. No one should make you hide, you shouldn't hide yourself from this world."

Raven squeezed his hand before she went to get up off the bed. Her hand released but Erik's didn't, he pulled her back onto the bed. She gasped, as the sheets fell off of her and she laid down. "Erik?" She said slightly panicked. Erik looked to her where he still sit.

"Shh.." He released her hand and gently reached out to caress her stomach. "I just want to examine you more..." He told her as he his roamed over what he could now see. Raven shivered at the feeling of his eyes on her body.

Erik reached up and pulled the sheet off her body and looked more. His hand slid from her stomach to her hip and he began to feel over her body. Her skin was ruff in a way, but smooth where the thorn like ridges were. He laughed softly feeling her skin and Raven slightly felt embarrassed.

Her cheeks felt hot but she did not blush, she couldn't. Erik looked down, into her yellow eyes. "I'm sorry.." He said before he looked back to her frame. "Your just, so beautiful." He said before his hand skimmed her skin, from her hip and low to her leg.

Brushing against her hip she trembled and Erik stopped. "You've never been touched like this have you?" He asked her and Raven shook her head. "N-no.." Erik gave a nod before he went to get off the bed. "Then I really should stop."

"No!" Raven grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back. He slipped and fell atop her just as she had done so. She felt something against her then and that set it off. "Erik.." She spoke faintly before he went to move and rubbed up against her.

Whimpering at the contact, Erik could stop what he had let happen. "Forgive me.." He whispered to her before he pressed her against the bed and began to kiss her fiercely, passionately. Raven trying to keep up with him, soon doing so as she wrapped her arms up around him.

Their hearts raced, and they both went with what they both truly wanted. For that moment, it had been each other.

* * *

><p>A blue skin, skinned girl stood in her glory as she looked to a man. She was standing, waiting for him to notice her. "You know sometimes I wonder, what my life would have been like if you hadn't found me here that night." Raven said looking to Charles Xavier in the kitchen on his mansionschool.

He was head deep looking in the fridge. "Raven.." Charles jumped slightly seeing her as she was. "Y-ya..For god sake Raven, where are your clothes? P-p-put some clothes on." He said leaning again the fridge slightly.

"That's not what you said when you first saw me.." Raven said back to him. "But pets are always cuter when they're little right?" She said as she sat down at the table in the kitchen. Crossing her hands together as she sat.

"Raven I don't know what's gotten into you today, I thought you've been in a good mood." Charles said head down as he walked towards the table to take a seat. "Hank said he found the answer to your, cosmetic problem."

Raven staid quiet as she looked to Charles. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do i have to read your mind?" He asked and she quickly spoke. "You promised me you'd never do that."

"Until recently, I never had to use me power to know what you were thinking Raven." Charles said and Raven leaned forward slightly.

"You know Charles, I used to think it was going to be you and me against the world. But no matter how bad the world gets you don't want to be against it do you?" Raven said out of anger. "You want to be apart of it." Raven pushed herself up from the chair and quickly rushed out of the room. Leaving Charles there wondering what had gotten into her.


End file.
